Training Day
by kathyk24
Summary: The Devil gives Sam a unique assignment. Mr Oliver reveals a painful secret Disclaimer: This is a story for fun not for profit.


Fic Final Version - Inbox - Yahoo! MailYahoo! MailUpdates occur every 1440 minutes.  
Automatic page updates causing problems with your screen reader?  
If you are using a screen reader and having problems using Mail, it might help to disable automatic page updates. Please note, this will also disable chat and text messaging within Yahoo! Mail. You can toggle automatic updates on and off using the link below. Disable automatic page , kathy ProfileContactsAccount InfoYou are signed in as:kat7555Sign OutAll-New MailHelp HelpTutorialsBlogSend FeedbackGet Yahoo! ToolbarYahoo!MailMy Yahoo!NewsFinanceSportsSearch Web Search Mail 's New?Mobile MailOptions Mail OptionsMail PlusSwitch to All-New Mail Options Mail Search Try the new Yahoo! MailFolders[Add a new folder]Inbox (6)DraftsSentSpam[Empty all the messages from the Spam folder]Trash[Empty all the messages from the Trash folder]Search ShortcutsMy PhotosMy AttachmentsChat & Mobile Text[Hide]I am Available0 Online Contacts[Add]No contacts online right now.  
Start a New Chat1 Mobile Contact[Add]chris piltzecker 508 450-0990Not Listed? New TextSettings Go to Previous message | Go to Next message | Back to MessagesMark as Unread | Print ReplyReply AllMove... Flag this messageFic Final VersionWednesday, November 25, 2009 2:55 PMFrom: This sender is DomainKeys verified"CK" sender to ContactsTo: "kathy kulesza" should be the whole thing. It's very touching, and I like all the father-son themes. Nice! Let me know when it's posted, and I'll comment over there. You should also link at DMV so people there know to go to . Cheers! --ck

Training Day Summary: The Devil gives Sam a new assignment. Disclaimer: This story is for fun, not for profit.  
The Devil summoned two demons into his private quarters. "Adam and Andrew! How are you doing?" he beamed. "I have an assignment for the two of you. We haven't had many escaped souls lately and I want to keep my Reapers on their toes."

"Sure, Boss, what do you want us to do?" Adam replied. Adam and Andrew were brothers but they were totally different in appearance. Adam had blond hair and blue eyes; he was a huge demon, at least six feet six inches tall. Andrew had black hair and brown eyes and he was a foot shorter than his brother.  
"I want you to go to Seattle. My newest Reaper, Sam Oliver, lives there. I want to see how far he has progressed. Your instructions are in here." The Devil handed them each an envelope. "We'll meet back here when your mission is complete."

Sam was working at the Bench's customer service area. It had been a slow day, but that was about to change. Suddenly he saw a big, distressed-looking man walking toward him, waving his hands around. "Adam has to find Sam, Adam has to find Sam," the man repeated in a loud voice. Startled by the sound of his own name, Sam hurried up to him. "I'm Sam. What can I do for you?" Sam tried to speak in a calming tone. The big man focused on him, suddenly intent. "Sam has to call Jerry for Adam, Sam has to call Jerry for Adam."

Sam felt sick as he heard the Devil's alias. "Okay, I'll call Jerry from my house. I don't have my phone with me," he said in a soothing voice. "Sam can't leave me!" Adam began to cry.

"Of course not! I'm going to take you to my house when I'm finished work," Sam reassured him. He looked around for a moment. "Come with me," he said, walking Adam through the store until they reached the Ted-Free Zone. "What is this, a secret clubhouse?" Adam wondered. Sam grinned "Only special people can come in here."

"Can I watch cartoons? Adam asked. "Yes, but you have to be very quiet, I don't want anyone to find you here. I'll be back soon," Sam promised.

Sam had been so focused on Adam that he hadn't realized that he was being followed. As he walked through the lighting department he heard a menacing voice taunting him. "I know you have Adam, he can't hide from me forever," the voice hissed. "I'll get him from you!" Sam looked up and saw a demon hanging from the ceiling. "Wha--That's not going to happen," Sam said in a firm voice.

"You are too weak to stop me!" the demon hissed back. He moved as though to pounce on Sam. Panicked, Sam looked up at the display of ceiling fans surrounding the hanging demon, and felt an energy surge. Suddenly the fan blades began to spin, faster and faster, so that when the demon attempted to lunge downward, his wings became caught in the blades, trapping him against the ceiling. Sam's panic turned to relief, then bewilderment. He looked away and shook his head to clear his vision, in case he was just imagining this. When he looked back, the fans had stopped whirling and the demon was gone. "I...guess that's cool," Sam thought as he backed away, "But I'm glad Adam wasn't here to see this, he'd be afraid of me."  
Sam walked back to the customer service area to finish his shift. He was surprised to see that only half an hour had passed since Adam had entered the store. "Why would a demon be after him? He's harmless!" Sam wondered. "I really don't want to hand him over to the Devil, but maybe there's a reason."

Anyway, what else could he do with Adam? Sock had objected to Ben bringing animals into the house, he'd never allow Adam to come to live with them. Sam was trying to focus on processing returns, but he had a terrible headache. "Wonder if that's from using my powers," Sam thought. "I hate to use them, but I guess I had no choice. I wonder if Adam understands how dangerous the Devil really is. I can't tell him the truth or else I'll be punished. Damn, how do I get into these things?" Sam didn't want these ideas going through his mind, but he couldn't help himself.  
When his shift ended at four o'clock, he went into the Ted-Free Zone to get Adam, who was sitting happily watching the TV. "It's time to go, Adam." Sam sat down on the couch next to him. "Can we go when the cartoon is over?" Adam begged. "Batman is beating the bad people up." "Sure," Sam agreed. "I like to watch Batman too." As the cartoon played on, so did the thoughts in Sam's head. "Adam, do you know who Jerry is"  
"Yes I do! Jerry is my Daddy's best friend. Daddy said that if Adam needed help, Adam could call Jerry. My daddy had to go away and Jerry promised to take care of me." Sam could feel his heart break. "I'm so sorry. My daddy had to go away too," Sam told him. "Does Jerry take care of you too?" Adam asked innocently. Sam grimaced. "No, he knows that I can take care of myself. Come on, buddy. Let's go home I'm sure Jerry will be glad to see you." Sam walked with Adam to the car. Adam struggled with his seat belt so Sam went over to the passenger's side to assist him. Suddenly, from somewhere, Sam heard the same hissing voice that he knew belonged to a demon. "Adam is coming with me," the voice hissed. "You are no match for me." Looking around the lot, Sam saw the demon crouched behind an SUV. "Stay away from him!" Sam was furious but he kept his voice low so Adam wouldn't be scared. "You can't protect him forever! the demon hissed. Sam knew he had to subdue the demon but the only thing in the parking lot were the shopping carts that Sock had neglected to put in the cart corral. "I'll just have to do Sock's work for him," Sam thought. He focused on the shopping carts until they lined up. The carts traveled though the parking lot until they reached the demon knocking him to the ground, caging him under the SUV. Sam kept his attention on the carts until he was positive the demon was unable to escape. Quickly, Sam got into his car and saw that Adam was rocking back and forth, clearly agitated. As he peeled out of the lot, Sam tried to reassure him. "It's all right, you are going to be fine." "Will the bad man hurt me?" Adam asked. "No one will hurt you. I'll tell Jerry and I know he won't let anything happen to you." Sam said soothingly as he sped through the streets to a safe distance. They pulled up at the house. Sam's headache had become a migraine. He wanted nothing more than to take some extra-strength aspirin and go to bed, but he knew that was impossible with Adam there. Sam settled Adam in front of the television and went into the bathroom to get the aspirin and try to contact the Devil in private. On a whim, he checked his cel phone, and was surprised—but not really--to find the Devil's phone number listed in his calling circle. He punched the number and the Devil picked up after the second ring. "Yeah, it's Sam. Adam's here at my house." "Ah, well. Keep him entertained until I get there," the Devil ordered, hanging up before Sam could tell him about his encounter with the demon who had attempted to kidnap Adam.  
The noise from the television was aggravating Sam's migraine so he decided to find something quiet for them to do. Hey, Adam, turn off the TV! I have someone I want you to meet!" Sam took him into the garage where Ben kept his pets. "Look, a bunny and froggies! Are they Sam's?" Adam squealed. "No, they belong to my friend Ben," Sam grinned, feeling better already. "Do you want to hold the bunny"  
"Oh, yes!" Adam replied. "OK, but you have to be gentle with Charlie." Sam knew the rabbit's name was actually King Charlie, but he thought that was stupid, so he shortened the name whenever he could. "Sit here and I'll let you feed him while I clean his cage." Sam found a folding chair for Adam and a carrot near the rabbit's cage. They were so focused on caring for the bunny that they didn't hear the Devil arrive until he was right behind them. "My, my, look here," he said, startling them. "Jerry, look what Sam gave me!" Adam said happily. "Wait a minute, I gave you Charlie to hold, but not to keep, Adam. Charlie doesn't even belong to me," Sam protested. He knew Ben would never forgive him if Sam gave away his beloved pet. "You gave Charlie to me, he's mine!" Adam said stubbornly. Damn! Sam didn't know what to do until he caught sight of the freezer. "Adam, do you want a Popsicle?" Sam asked. "Yes! Yes!" Adam shouted. "Then you have to give Charlie to me or else his fur will get sticky." Sam reached into the freezer and pulled out a Popsicle for Adam. Adam gave Charlie back to Sam, who quickly returned him back to the cage.  
The Devil watched the whole exchange with a grin on his face. "Jerry, please unwrap this for me? Please?" Adam asked. "Come over here buddy," the Devil said, taking the popsicle and unwrapping it. "Now, go out to the yard to eat that before we go. I don't want my car to get messy." Sam smiled, recognizing that the Devil was using the same tone that his own dad had used when Sam was a little boy. With the Devil watching Adam leave the garage, Sam quickly tried to tell him what had happened earlier. "A demon tried to attack us, and kidnap Adam," he started. The Devil spun around. "Why didn't you tell me this on the phone earlier?" he said, glowering. Sam recoiled. "I wanted to but you hung up on me!" Sam felt his headache returning with a vengeance. "You protect him, right? You won't let anything happen to him?" Suddenly, the Devil smiled. "Don't worry, my boy. I won't anything happen to him. I like seeing this protective instinct in you. Could come in handy sometime." With a nod of his head, he left to collect Adam and drive away.

*  
Two weeks had passed since the Devil had sent Adam out on Sam's training mission, and Adam couldn't stop thinking about him. Sam was different from all the other reapers he had encountered. He was the youngest reaper by far, and while other reapers were loners, Sam had a group of friends who were like family to him. Even though Adam had only been faking his childlike demeanor on the Devil's orders, to see how Sam would react, he'd liked how Sam tried to protect and take care of him. It had felt good. Adam had heard the rumors that Sam was one of the Devil's children but he thought that was impossible. Sam was too kind and gentle to be the Devil's son. The Devil had lied to Sam when he said that all his children were duds. Every crime throughout history could be traced back to one of his decedents and he loved bragging about them. But, the Devil never spoke about Sam to anyone.  
Adam decided to go to Sam for answers to his questions. He waited until Sam fell asleep and then he appeared in his room. Fortunately for his purposes, Adam had established a telepathic link with Sam back when they were watching cartoons at the Bench. Adam placed his hand on the sleeping Sam's forehead, and he was able observe all of the memories as Sam was reliving them. Adam smiled as he observed Sam's happy and completely normal childhood. "I knew you weren't the Boss's son," he thought. Each of the Devil's children had shown signs of being evil at an early age with animal cruelty being a favorite hobby, but not Sam.  
Adam watched as Sam learned that he was forced to become a reaper on his 21st birthday. "Poor kid, you never knew what hit you, did you?" Adam said to himself. He felt Sam's fear grow each time he went out to catch a soul. He could feel that Sam also felt anxious about getting his friends involved with reaping. As Sam's memories and thoughts unspooled, Adam was finally able to learn the identity of Sam's father. "John is Sam's father? Now I understand why the Boss didn't want to talk about it!" John Oliver had been one of the Devil's sons, and he had grown up with demons as friends. The Devil had disowned him for marrying Linda and the demons were forbidden from speaking to him ever again.  
Adam observed as Sam befriended Steve and Tony and became involved in their unsuccessful rebellion against the Devil. "You were so stupid for thinking the Boss didn't know what you were planning," his thoughts directed toward the two earthly demons. "How dare you blame an innocent boy for your failure?" Adam felt Sam's grief mixed with fear and guilt in the aftermath of Steve's death. Adam watched as Tony lured Sam into Solomon's cage because he thought Sam was the Devil's son. Adam witnessed John Oliver's attempt to rescue his son which resulted in him being alive. This was Sam's worst memory to date and Sam started moaning and throwing the covers off the bed. Adam took his hand off Sam's forehead and he began to soothe him. "I'm so sorry I had to do that to you. It won't happen again." Adam wiped Sam's face with a wet towel and tucked him in as if he were a child. He left Sam and steeled himself to go back to the Underworld.

Back in Hell, Adam was greeted by a mysterious figure, who looked at him, shocked and dazed. "Sam? What are you doing down here? It isn't safe. What if the Devil finds you?" His time in hell had not been kind to John Oliver. He was clearly confused, his eyes were unfocused and he looked like a skeleton. "I'm not your son John, I'm not that good," Adam replied, thinking that maybe John Oliver had picked up on some of Sam's energy lingering in Adam's body. "Let me help you." Adam brought him back to his quarters for a private chat. "Could I have some water? I'm so thirsty," John croaked. "You can have whatever you need. Sam helped me, I know he would want me to help you." Adam gave him a large bottle of water which he drank within seconds. Struggling to understand, he asked "How did you meet Sam? I tried to keep him far away from demons." Adam described the training mission that Sam had completed. John beamed when he heard of his son's abilities. "He has my telekinesis? I never asked Sam about his reaps. I was too afraid my secret would be revealed. I told him that I sold his soul in order to be cured and I never told him the rest of the story. I was afraid he would hate me if he knew the truth"  
"What is the truth?" "Dad disowned me when Linda and I got married. I was forced to live as a mortal. I lost all my powers and I was vulnerable to human illnesses. I learned that life wasn't so bad. I was able to find a job and we bought a house. Everything was fine until I got cancer. The doctors couldn't understand why, despite finding it early and trying every medicine available, my health failed. I was prepared to die until Linda told me she was pregnant. This was a miracle since I was sure I was sterile due to the cancer treatments. I knew that I wanted to see my child grow up. I contacted my father as a last result. He wanted nothing to do me until I told him about the baby. His attitude changed quickly. He cured me on the condition that he would be allowed to watch everything we did as family and that my son would become a reaper on his 21st. birthday. I agreed to do this and we signed a contract. I knew Linda would never agree so I forged her name to the contract. Dad smiled and said I would always be his son. "I was unprepared for how much I would love Sam. He was such a great kid and I admit that I spoiled him out of guilt. I bought him everything that I would have wanted as a child. He never blamed me when I told him that I sold his soul. I started to regret what I had done so I burned the pages in his contract linking me to the Devil"  
"Did Tony know about this?" Adam asked. "Forgive me, but I observed Sam's memories and I saw the two of you locked in Solomon's cage." John nodded. "Tony was my closest friend and he knew that Sam was my son. I'll never forgive him for attempting to murder Sam. I promised Linda that nothing would happen to us, but I was wrong . She was forced to rescue me from being buried alive. She hated me for making her lie to Sam. When Linda learned that I forged her name to the contract she kicked me out of the house and I went to live with Sam and his his friends. I began to see the toll reaping was taking on Sam so I decided to return home in order to get Sam out of his contract. Sam refused at first but I convinced him that it was our only option." "How could he do that?" Adam wondered. "He used the Nerf Gun," John replied. "The Nerf Gun? I thought that was an urban legend?" "No, it works and I hated to do it because it broke Sam's heart. Sam told me about a soul named Alan Townsend who was briefly able to get out his contract. Do you know him? I think Dad is hiding him so I won't be able to help Sam"  
"No, I don't know him but I'll keep my eyes open. Is there anything else I can do for you?" "I don't know, I wish there was some way to let Sam I still love him." Adam pondered for a moment. "I think I can help. Let me see a sample of your handwriting"

Ben ran back in from the garage where he'd gone to feed his pets. "Sam! Come here! You're not going to believe this!" "What is it, Ben?" Sam went into the garage and stopped dead in his tracks. There was another rabbit in a cage with a tag reading To Sam: From Daddy. "That's impossible, Sam," Ben said. "No it isn't! That's his writing! The Devil probably took away the cell phone. Dad always gave us gifts when he was going away on a long trip!" Sam took the bunny out of its cage and petted him. "What's his name?" Ben asked, looking at them affectionately. "Sam?" "His name is Adam," Sam said firmly.

ReplyReply AllMove...Go to Previous message | Go to Next message | Back to Messages Select Message EncodingASCII (ASCII)Greek (ISO-8859-7)Greek (Windows-1253)Latin-10 (ISO-8859-16)Latin-3 (ISO-8859-3)Latin-6 (ISO-8859-10)Latin-7 (ISO-8859-13)Latin-8 (ISO-8859-14)Latin-9 (ISO-8859-15)W. European (850)W. European (CP858)W. European (HPROMAN8)W. European (MACROMAN8)W. European (Windows-1252)Armenia (ARMSCII-8)Baltic Rim (ISO-8859-4)Baltic Rim (WINDOWS-1257)Cyrillic (866)Cyrillic (ISO-8859-5)Cyrillic (KOI8-R)Cyrillic (KOI8-RU)Cyrillic (KOI8-T)Cyrillic (KOI8-U)Cyrillic (WINDOWS-1251)Latin-2 (852)Latin-2 (ISO-8859-2)Latin-2 (WINDOWS-1250)Turkish (ISO-8859-9)Turkish (WINDOWS-1254)Arabic (ISO-8859-6, ASMO-708)Arabic (WINDOWS-1256)Hebrew (856)Hebrew (862)Hebrew (WINDOWS-1255)Chinese Simplified (GB-2312-80)Chinese Simplified (GB18030)Chinese Simplified (HZ-GB-2312)Chinese Simplified (ISO-2022-CN)Chinese Simplified (WINDOWS-936)Chinese Trad.-Hong Kong (BIG5-HKSCS)Chinese Traditional (BIG5)Chinese Traditional (EUC-TW)Japanese (SHIFT_JIS)Japanese (EUC-JP)Japanese (ISO-2022-JP)Korean (ISO-2022-KR)Korean (EUC-KR)Thai (TIS-620-2533)Thai (WINDOWS-874)Vietnamese (TCVN-5712)Vietnamese (VISCII)Vietnamese (WINDOWS-1258)Unicode (UTF-7)Unicode (UTF-8)Unicode (UTF-16)Unicode (UTF-32)| Full Headers Mail Search

Copyright © 1994-2009 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved. Terms of Service - Copyright/IP Policy - Guidelines NOTICE: We collect personal information on this site.  
To learn more about how we use your information, see our Privacy Policy


End file.
